


No need for words here

by idrilhadhafang



Series: BenPoe College AU [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, M/M, Shameless Smut, Writer Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe delivers on a promise.





	No need for words here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Happily devoted to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413731) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd). 



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

They got home, and Ben sighed in relief as they entered the flat they shared. The book signing and reading had gone well, Ben’s moment of panic aside, but it was always nice to be home. Just to revel in just being there in their flat, knowing everything was all right. 

The door closed behind them, and Ben smiled. “So,” he said, “About your promise to me back at the bookstore...”

”Oh yeah,” Poe said, “I’m going to make good on that promise.” He threw a wink Ben’s way, and Ben couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“I have no doubt you will.”

It was after dinner that Poe led Ben to the bedroom that they now shared. Ben’s breathing hitched even as he lay back on the bed, as Poe tugged down his pants. Ben sighed in relief; those pants were ridiculously tight and his erection was starting to stir even as Poe tugged down his underwear, exposing it to the open air. 

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Poe said. “I can imagine you breaking more than a few hearts along the way.”

”I — ’’

”Yes, you are.” Poe inched up his body to kiss him. "Now lie back and I can steal some words from you.”

Ben settled back against the pillows, his shaft hardening even more at the thought. He spread his legs, open and eager and wanting, and Poe teased him at first, a teasing that was more a worship than anything else. Ben’s legs, Ben’s belly and pelvis, before moving onto Ben’s shaft. He didn’t take it in his mouth right away, of course. Instead, he murmured, “Tell me what you want, my Ben.”

”I want — I need you. Your mouth on me.”

Poe looked down at him with a mixture of adoration and command before delving between his legs and taking his shaft into his mouth. 

If he was trying to wind Ben up to the point of losing his words, mission accomplished — Ben was practically moaning even as Poe’s lips and tongue pleasured him. Teasing. Poe teased and sucked and licked and Ben was reduced to murmuring “Don’t stop” and “I need more" and “please” — he didn’t need to say more. He didn’t have to be eloquent. He didn’t have to say that Poe’s mouth was heaven on his shaft when he was about to explode. He petted Poe’s hair, stroked it, trying not to pull. He remembered reading stories about pulling the other’s hair while they had oral sex, and Ben couldn’t imagine doing that. He kept it tender, and he knew that judging by the look in Poe’s eyes — and God, Poe was so gorgeous — he was doing well. Poe looked up at him like he knew who was in charge, truly. 

“Poe — Poe...ooh. I’m going to come; I need to stop, I can’t stop...”

Poe withdrew from him and spoke, voice a bit rough from the intrusion. “Come for me, Ben. Come for me. I want to taste you.”

He settled back on Ben’s shaft, skillfully manipulating his shaft until Ben was coming into his mouth. Ben came down from his orgasm, gasping at the way that he felt, and Poe crawled up his body and snuggled in his arms. 

“Mission accomplished,” Poe said slyly, and Ben laughed, nuzzled him. 

“That felt good,” Ben said. “Thank you.”

”Anything,” Poe said. “Anything at all.”


End file.
